I walk alone
by Sumei1
Summary: Short SongFic [Boulevard of Broken Dreams, by Green Day]. On the night of the Uchiha clan's massacre, Uchiha Itachi is feeling more alone than ever. Disclaimer: All ideas coming from 'Naruto' belong to its creators.


**Note: as someone thankfully noted to me, placing the lyrics in this is actually against fanfiction rules! So just listen to the song itself (Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day) while reading this to get the effect!**

**~I walk alone~**

Itachi Uchiha places on his weasle ANBU mask. He knows what's required of him, and dreads what's about to happen. But it was necessary. It had been either his clan or the village. Itachi had painfully chosen his village.

He winces at the slight pain in his side, a reminder from an earlier mission. This doesn't hinder him much, well, more of he simply _couldn't _have it hinder him, if he was stopped by a measly bruise, the mission was as good as failed. Shaking the thoughts from his mind, Itachi places his sword onto his back. Activating his sharingan, he leaves the room he got prepared in.

Leaping from rooftop, to rooftop, Itachi travels through the Uchiha district. He's as light as a cat's shadow, not making as much as a creak emit from the wood roofing beneath his feet. The night air chills him, but at the moment he feels numb. His hands are clean—for the moment. All too soon it would be stained with red.

Landing on a post, Itachi looks down at the Uchiha district. Most of the inhabitants were asleep by now. Guilt blooms inside of him, but he knows it's necessary. His movements falter as his brother entered his field of vision. The boy was running home, unaware what would meet him. It would hurt him the most, but it was necessary.

Itachi had to tell himself that it was necessary. Or else he'd feel like cracking. Taking a breath, he body-flickers away before his brother could get a clear look at him. It was necessary. It _had _to be.

Entering the first house, the Uchiha living inside was sleeping. The last thing he knew was an unexplainable pain in his chest, and then darkness. Itachi's katana is dripping with the Uchiha's lifeblood, but he sheaths the blade, and continues on. The street is silent, nothing is heard, and Itachi moves to the next target, no emotion coming from behind his ANBU mask._._

Itachi would have to assume the man claiming to be 'Uchiha Madara' would take care of the other Uchihas. He winced at the sickening gurgle his clan mate made as he died. The faint words of: "Itachi . . . why. . . .?" made it to Itachi's ears. He ignored it. Or tried to._ ._

Another cut off scream. The blood on his katana was growing, and scarlet stains splatter over Itachi's clothing. With each swift assassination, the ANBU captain grew closer to the house he dreaded the most.

The katana gleamed in the moonlight. Paper-framed sliding doors tore as the bodies slumped against the walls. Itachi was literally leaving a trail of corpses.

By now, Itachi had to grasp the hilt of his katana tightly, the handle slick with the blood of his family. His brothers, sisters, uncles, aunts. His clan mates. All because it was necessary.

The house. It stood menacingly in front of Itachi. He stared up at it. His pulse quickens, and he steps in boldly. If he didn't hurry, Sasuke would come and see . . . it. Itachi stealthily walks downstairs to the room his parents slept in.

The room was empty. Except for Itachi's shadow—formed by the pale moonlight shining in—the room was absent of his parents.

Itachi went through the rooms: living room, kitchen, bedrooms, office, storage closet—they weren't there. Finally a flare of chakra alerted him. _Basement._

They were there. Waiting patiently. Itachi stiffens, and stares at them, emotions running through him. He's gone stiff, unable to even raise his blade. Before he could stop them, warm tears escape his eyes, and his sharingan deactivates.

His mother smiles, forever forgiving. "Don't worry, Itachi." She manages a grin. Then Itachi's grim father dips his head acknowledging, "You're doing what's for the best Itachi. The clan shouldn't have done what we did. I'm proud of you." The tears fell without restraint anymore. Not only would he have to _kill _his parents, but they were forgiving and _encouraging _him. Hefting the katana, not giving a second thought for doubt, Itachi thrusts it forward.

His parents slump on the ground. Dead. Whispering to himself, hating himself with each word, he shakily said the words that had pushed him through the night.

"It was necessary."


End file.
